


Buck and Coyote

by Pimsri



Category: Red Dead Redemption 2
Genre: M/M, Reincarnation AU, very very short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 11:58:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21015416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pimsri/pseuds/Pimsri
Summary: Somewhere after death, people who are connected will always find each others.





	Buck and Coyote

Last night, a buck was woken up. He felt a bullet piercing a body somewhere, and he felt as if it was his own body. He felt the desperation, he felt tears rolling down a cheek, and heard a wolf cried in sorrow. He walk across the dessert in one step, and he saw a body of an outlaw. The buck knew his name was Javier Escuella, he did many bad things, and the buck love him dearly, so he walk toward to meet him, to tell him that he will be ok, to lay down beside him. They fall asleep together.

A coyote run alone, he was looking for someone who love him dearly. He know he'll be here. When he think of him, he would always be there. He saw him so many times when he dream, he saw him so many times even while he was awake, and he miss him everyday under a different body. He howled a mournful cry. A wolf was watching from afar.

In the last light of the waking world, a buck and a coyote searched and found each other, and they bring their joy into the next world like the sun bursting through the night sky.

**Author's Note:**

> It is shirt Javiarthur ficlet I wrote last night because I can't sleep! But I woke up and think it's bad so I polish it a bit. It inspire me to draw the art, so It's fitting that I put the art here as well.  
I love thinking about Buck Arthur and Coyote Javier. I love thinking that life doesn't end with us never seeing our loved ones again, I love thinking that somewhere beyond, we will see each others again.


End file.
